


Business + Pleasure

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, Lip Balm, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David and Patrick test some new lip balms.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Business + Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> Due to indecisiveness regarding how I wanted to organize my prompt fills, I am very belatedly circling back to posting up the first half of the kiss prompt fills I originally did on Tumblr. Now I'm just going to post them all and rearrange things later. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you to MJ for the very first prompt from this round, which was, "One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss." :)

“I’m just saying, David, it’s a small space, and we shouldn’t be doubling up on items, especially when the version we already have is a top seller.”

It’s nearly closing time, and Patrick is sitting on the counter by the register, testing a new lip balm. It comes in a little circular tin rather than a tube, but other than that, he can’t tell much of a difference between it and the lemon lip balm they already carry.

“Fine,” David sighs, gesturing with a tin in each hand. “But we should have them both at the cash for a while and compare sales before we choose.”

“I think that’s reasonable. Did we just comp-”

“If you’re going to point out every time I compromise now, I’m going to stop doing it, out of spite.”

Patrick laughs. “Okay, okay. You got another one for me?”

“I do,” David says, moving in to stand right in front of Patrick. “Try this one next.”

Patrick licks his lips and wipes his thumb across them to remove the first balm, but when he moves to take the next one, David has already opened it, swiped his index finger through the balm, and set the tin on the counter next to Patrick. His free hand comes up to cradle Patrick’s jaw, and when Patrick’s lips part to let out a breath, David applies the balm for him.

It’s only the movement of people passing the store outside in his peripheral vision that keeps Patrick from doing something slightly more lewd than kissing his boyfriend during business hours, such as grazing his teeth against his boyfriend’s finger and sucking it into his mouth. The moment David pulls back, Patrick looks away and picks up the tin, focusing a little harder than necessary on reading the label.

“I like the lavender scent,” he says. “Tastes a little funny though.”

“One more?” David asks, holding up another tin, and when Patrick meets his eyes again, he can tell from the glint in David’s eyes that he knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing.

“Sure,” Patrick says, making a show of wiping his thumb slowly across his lower lip to remove the previous balm, because he likes to give as good as he gets.

David gets some of the third balm on his finger, and Patrick smells the vanilla before it touches his lips. Even more slowly than last time, David drags the pad of his finger along Patrick’s lower lip to apply the lip balm. His other hand is back on Patrick’s jaw, his thumb stroking gently at his cheek. When he finishes, he drops both hands to Patrick’s shoulders.

Pressing his lips together to rub the balm in, Patrick hums his approval, chin tipped up and heavy-lidded eyes on David. Finally, after these few short moments that seemed to stretch on for ages, David leans in and kisses him. His lips are as soft and warm as Patrick’s from testing the new products too, and Patrick sways forward trying to follow the feeling when David pulls back.

“That one’s my favorite,” David says, hushed and smiling.

“Mine too,” is all Patrick can manage to say before he’s tugging David in for another kiss.

This time, David doesn’t pull back. He crowds in closer between Patrick’s legs, and the hand that Patrick doesn’t have on the back of David’s neck grips the front of his undoubtedly expensive sweater.

The bell chimes above the door and the spell is broken. David steps back and Patrick slides off the counter to his feet, all before they realize that it’s only Stevie. Still, she’s grinning like they’re kids and she’s just caught them stealing cookies from the jar before dinner.

“You guys gave up on pretense  _ very _ quickly,” she says.

“We’re closed,” David says sharply, smoothing out his sweater and crossing his arms.

“You actually are now,” Stevie says, turning back to the door to flip the sign for them. “Should’ve locked the door before you started fooling around, then I’d’ve had no choice but to wait for you at the Cafe.”

“We weren’t fooling around, we were testing new lip balms,” David says indignantly.

“Oh. Well, which one is the aphrodisiac that caused what I just walked in on, and can I have some?”

“Aphrodisiacs are a scam and we don’t sell them,” David huffs, gathering up the box of lip balms and taking them to the stockroom.

The testers are still on the counter, though, and Patrick quietly hands the vanilla spice one to Stevie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> If you wanna say hi, [you know where to find me](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com).


End file.
